


Just Checking

by SandersFander1820 (RobinPlaysTrumpet15)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/SandersFander1820
Summary: Virgil just needs to check, just to make sure.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Just Checking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "when one stops the kiss to whisper "i'm sorry, are you sure you-" and they answer by kissing them more

If you asked Roman, this had been a long time coming. If you asked Virgil, well… Virgil would tell you that he had never expected this to happen. Not in a million years.

Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t happy for it to be happening. Even still, though, he wasn’t certain about the whole situation.

Roman was kissing him and Virgil was kissing him back. Because god, Virgil has wanted to kiss him for way too long. Much longer than he was honestly willing to admit. If he did, that would be giving the other sides a lot more information and ammo than he was comfortable with at the moment. They’d all come a long way, but they hadn’t gone quite far enough.

Not for that.

But Roman was kissing him like he wanted this for just as long. His lips were soft and practiced, his skin perfectly moisturized, his hands cradling and gentle on Virgil’s jaw and neck.

Despite all of that, Virgil still worried. He worried that he was doing it wrong. He worried that Roman didn’t actually want this, that he wasn’t enjoying it, that he was messing with Virgil. Because Roman was the actor, after all. He could just be pretending - playing - at wanting Virgil the way Virgil wants Roman.

The fears and thoughts bubbled in his stomach, creeping through his chest and up his throat until he was pulling away from Roman, words tumbling out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he found himself sighing on a heavy breath, “are you sure you-”

Roman didn’t say a word, just tugged Virgil back in a little rougher. Their lips collided not quite pleasantly, but it brought the desired effect of Virgil not talking anymore.

He could almost hear Roman groaning out ‘god, shut _up_’ his in head. Virgil almost didn’t try to conceal the curl of his smile at that.

Okay, so maybe Roman really did want to be kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. This was originally posted on my tumblr and [you can find it here](https://sandersfander1820.tumblr.com/post/189731498618/just-checking).


End file.
